Baseband processing for wireless receivers mostly includes demodulation, deinterleaving, and forward error correction (FEC) steps. Depending on the modulation scheme at the transmitter and the characteristics of the wireless channel, various schemes can be introduced to improve (i.e., decrease) the bit error rate (BER) of the received signal. Many of these techniques use the knowledge of the transmitted signal characteristics (such as modulation type and pilot data) to detect as accurately as possible the channel characteristics and compensate for them.